Adjustable vehicle seats which have a seat part and a backrest which is arranged pivotably on the seat part are known by use. In addition, a vehicle seat of this type has two backrest setting fittings, by means of which the backrest can be pivoted about a backrest pivot axis relative to the seat part, and by means of which the backrest can be locked to the seat part in a plurality of angular positions.
Starting from a design position, in which a passenger can be seated and the backrest is approximately vertical, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a table position, in which the backrest rests on the seat part. Here, the rear side of the backrest lies approximately horizontally and the vehicle seat has the function of a table.
Furthermore, it is known that the vehicle seat can be locked to the vehicle structure by means of two locking apparatuses which are attached in the rear region of the seat part. By way of unlocking of the two said locking apparatuses, the rear part of the vehicle seat can be released from the vehicle structure. By way of raising of the rear part of the vehicle seat and pivoting toward the front, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a tumble position, in which additional cargo area is produced.
An unlocking unit which is assigned kinematically to the backrest is provided for unlocking the two locking apparatuses. The unlocking unit is connected to each of the two locking apparatuses by means of in each case one Bowden cable. Here, the locking apparatuses are assigned kinematically to the seat part.
During a pivoting movement of the backrest relative to the seat part from the design position into the table position, the actuating travels of the two Bowden cables can be influenced, in particular can be lengthened or shortened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,368 A has disclosed an adjustable vehicle seat which can be transferred from a design position into a position, in which the backrest rests on the seat part, and which adjustable vehicle seat can be locked to a vehicle structure by means of two locking apparatuses.
DE 102 97 476 T5 has likewise disclosed a vehicle seat of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,595 B2 discloses a vehicle seat which can be locked to a vehicle structure by means of two locking apparatuses, it being possible for the locking apparatuses to be unlocked by means of Bowden cables.